of pervy former-senseis and crazy pink haired medics
by sassywhatevers
Summary: #2: Hey There Sakura- Kakashi ponders on his growing attraction towards the pink haired time-bomb known as Haruno Sakura. Kakasaku.
1. Unwanted

_**A/N: Hey guys! This is gonna be a collection of short drabbles on none other than the fabulous KAKASAKU!**_

_**Sorry Sasucakes. But I still love you, no worries (even though Gaara is my preferred homicidal psychopath slash genius, but don't tell him that).**_

* * *

~_Unwanted~_

_#1- Unwanted_

_Summary: Sasuke finds that Konoha has changed since he left. Kakasaku._

* * *

"SHANNARO!" came the battle cry of an enraged Sakura Haruno.

"What did you think?" she spat fiercely, punctuating each word with a chakra-enhanced punch that made the air around her ripple with energy. "You rude, _condescending_, power-hungry IDIOT!" she screamed, slamming the last Uchiha's unconscious body into wet earth, a reminder of the rainy spells Konoha had been facing.

Sakura was a woman of many talents. She was an elite jounin at the young age of twenty, a highly skilled medic, an incredibly smart individual, had perfect chakra control and was also, to the testament of a majority of Konoha's male population, an exotically beautiful young lady.

But what she wasn't, was patient.

If Sasuke hadn't already been subjected to a good, sound beating from a Hokage-In-Training-Naruto and then Kakashi, Sakura wouldn't have stood a chance against the stoic Uchiha. Formidable as she was when she was angry, Sasuke was _way_ out of her league.

But Sakura didn't let such insignificant things bother her while she was pummeling him to the ground.

Once she calmed down, however, she lifted his limp body with surprising gentleness and eased his head onto her lap. Green chakra glowing at her fingertips, she started healing his wounds from her beating as well as Naruto's and Kakashi's.

She thought back to when Sasuke had finally returned to Konoha. She'd been overjoyed, but not as much as she'd originally thought she would've been.

All that had gone down the drain earlier, when the haggard Uchiha found her in the middle of a particularly violent training session.

* * *

_"Sakura," came a voice from behind her._

_She'd obviously been surprised. Not many people were brave enough to approach Training Ground Three when Sakura was using it._

_She turned around and flinched as she took in the sight of a very bruised and battered Sasuke Uchiha._

_"I need you to heal me," he said, looking a bit put out by his own words._

_"Sure, Sasuke," she said cheerfully, having long-since abandoned the honorific that had usually come with the stoic Uchiha's name. "Just let me finish up here," she finished, turning around and delivering a hard kick to the last of her transformed clones. The puff that came with its dispelling marked the end of her rigorous training for the day._

_"Okay, Sasuke. Come here, let me just-" she started pulling off her gloves but was cut off mid sentence by a pair of lips that belonged to none other than the Uchiha himself._

_Far from the passionate response he'd expected, Sasuke found himself subject to a free demonstration of just how much stronger Sakura had become in his absence._

* * *

"Why?" mumbled Sasuke, confused by Sakura's behavior earlier. His actions were perfectly justified. He needed to rebuild his clan, and Sakura was strong, smart and beautiful, an obviously good carrier for his children. She had pledged her undying love to him. She had said she would do _anything_ for him. Granted, it _was_ nine years back and she _had_ been twelve, but still.

The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted Sasuke's deep and profound thought.

He blearily opened his eyes, and seeing the immaculate white walls that, paired with the clinical stench of antiseptic that permeated from them, confirmed he was in the hospital.

And in the presence of a slightly pissed-off looking Kakashi. From what he could tell, with three-quarters of his face covered.

"Sasuke," he said mildly.

"Hn," grunted Sasuke, acknowledging his former sensei's presence with a slight nod.

"I expect you want to know why Sakura, who had been infatuated with you, almost killed you for trying to kiss her?" asked the older man, his mask shifting as he smirked slightly, his lone eye showing a look of satisfaction.

"Tch. You're annoying," he said.

Kakashi's eye crinkled in response.

"Well Sasuke, just for future reference, take this as a tip from your old sensei. Don't kiss engaged women unless you are ready to suffer their wrath," said Kakashi.

Before Sasuke could respond in any manner, the masked man continued.

"And also, if you value your life, make sure that the woman you are kissing is not engaged to the man who taught you the Chidori and is a hundred times more proficient at it than _you_."

Sasuke blinked in shock.

Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

**_A/N Kakasaku is so cute, you guys._**


	2. Hey There Sakura

~_Hey There Sakura~_

_#2: Hey There Sakura_

_Summary: Kakashi ponders on his growing attraction towards the pink haired time-bomb known as Haruno Sakura. Kakasaku._

* * *

Kakashi wasn't sure when exactly he'd started noticing Sakura in _that_ way.

You know, the way that induced unbidden dreams, mouth-watering thoughts that his beloved _Icha Icha_ paled in comparison to, and led him to spend most of his free time appreciating her womanly assets.

Maybe it was after the war, when she'd brought him back from the teetering precipice between life and death.

Or maybe it was later, when she had drunkenly felt him up one night, when team seven was celebrating Naruto's ascent to Hokage-ship.

Whatever it was, Kakashi was sure it was going to be the death of him, as he stumbled around himself, trying to come up with a reasonable excuse to pacify the fuming pink haired kunoichi, when she demanded to know what he was doing staring at her ass.

_She's even sexier when she's_ _mad_, mused the older man.

* * *

_**A/N: Drabble #2 is complete! In the process of editing the horrendous train-wreck also known as A Night on the Kaori Part II. *shivers* WHAT WAS I THINKING?**_

_**Review please? :)**_


End file.
